Agee Ientee Diogee
Milo, Zack and Melissa try to have a peaceful Sunday while getting ice cream. "Agee Ientee Diogee" is the fifth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Doofenshmirtz recalls to Diogee about a time in the summer when he was thwarted by an unusual agent. In the flashback, Diogee gets mistaken for an agent at O.W.C.A. and is sent to stop Doofenshmirtz from another evil scheme. Plot As Doofenshmirtz is lounging on the Murphy’s couch while the family is out, Diogee comes by, and Dr. D. tells him a story. In his story, Agent G, a German Shepherd O.W.C.A. agent from Germany, is filling in for Agent P when his nemesis Dr. Not Sorry attacks and the two get in a fight. Agent G loses his hat and Diogee finds it and, after being mistaken for the Agent G by Major Monogram and Carl, goes on a mission in his place. He goes to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and is trapped by the evil scientist who also believes him to be an agent and dubs him “Nigel Wheatherbones”. After inadvertently releasing Diogee, Doofensmirtz is shrunk by a shrinking grenade and is chased around his kitchen by Diogee and his cat. He winds up in a teapot as the shrinking wears off. Diogee temporally loses his hat and Doofemshmirtz thinks he is a diff dog. Diogee gets his hat back and, due to wooden spoons falling in the toaster and the gas stove being turned on during the chase. Doof's kitchen explodes and he kicks Diogee out. Moments later the real Agent G defeats Dr. Not Sorry and goes to get his assignment, only to learn it was already completed. As the story ends Doofenshmirtz tells Diogee he reminds him of “the other dog, the one that was in the middle" since “Nigel“ was “clearly a secret agent“. Then he also says that maybe Diogee seems familiar to him because he lived at Murphy's for a month. Transcript Running Gags Ferb's line None. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? None. Oh, There You Are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Diogee slides down a chute from inside a tree after Agent G's hat lands on his head. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Diogee, Go Home! The Llama Incident None. Memorable Quotes Songs *Doofenshmirtz Evil Jingle Gallery Trivia *Just like how Diogee's name is based off the spelling of dog, this episode's name pronunciation is phonetically based off of the spelling of the word "agent". *The episode's official premise, as listed on iTunes and Amazon, errorneously refers that Agee Ientee Diogee is about Milo, Melissa and Zack having a peaceful Sunday to eat ice cream. In reality, Milo and Melissa have a rather minor role in the beginning of Doofenshmirtz's flashback, and Zack doesn't appear at all. **Doof breaks the fourth wall during this scene, stating to the audience that he wasn't with them, but that was where the events of his flashback started. *Agee Ientee Diogee takes the format of the B-plot of a typical Phineas and Ferb episode, substituting Diogee for Perry. *This episode takes place a month after the events of "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". *Perry's Lair is seen for the first time in Milo Murphy's Law. *The episode's plot mirrors the B-plot of the Phineas and Ferb episode Misperceived Monotreme. *Milo Murphy's second crossover episode with Phineas and Ferb, following "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". *Undercover Carl had another Agent G, but Undercover Carl's Agent G is a goose and this episode's Agent G is a german shepherd. *The german shepherd agent's nemesis, Dr. Not Sorry is Canadian, much like Perry's occasional human partner Lyla Lolliberry. Continuity *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's cat is named Mr. Fluffypants 2, a reference to another cat named Mr. Fluffypants whom he gave away to its owner at the end of Spa Day. Characters * Milo Murphy (flashback) * Melissa Chase (flashback) * Diogee * Perry the Platypus (mentioned only) * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Francis Monogram (flashback) * Carl Karl (flashback) * Agent G * Dr. Not Sorry International Airings *Germany / Spain: September 12, 2018 *UK: September 13, 2018 *India: 6 November 2018 *Japan: 23 December 2018 *The Netherlands: March 14, 2019 *Southeast Asia: March 22, 2019 Cast *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Francis Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Karl *Brock Powell as Dr. Not Sorry References }} Category:A